STILL IN PLAY : DEAFn'Dead
by JZKC
Summary: He was thrown into the game once more. The UG isn't the same as it used to be and alot of new faces have appeared. Who is Lady shibuya? Where is the composer? And why does Neku have to play the game again? Its either play or face erasure-  oc's Present


_**HELLO READERS :D my first TWEWY Fan fic ever! Flames are fine, i dont really mind :DDD**_

_**The reapers' game is still in play. Neku is finally back alive, but strange events are happening in the UG. Why can neku still see noise? And who exactly is this mysterious player? Something fishy is going on and the composer is absent yet again. OC's present but it kinda revolves around one OC and Neku. Slight OCXNEKU (not very clever in romance sooo its more of an adventure)**_

_**STILL IN PLAY : DEAFn'Dead**_

_**Chapter 1: It began with a sound...(prologue)**_

**WEEK 1 Day 1**

I opened my eyes, and looked at whatever my eyes could see, the sky, buildings and clouds looming overhead. The eye view of the billboard shook me from my thoughts and I turned. Im at the scramble.. People darted here and there with smilling faces on them. But when one turnes to talk to her friend...not a sound came out.

"wha-"

Realising, i couldnt hear anything. No sounds of cars, no chattering, no pitter-patter of walking feet, and no music blaring from the stereos, I couldnt hear anything at all"_WHAT IS HAPPENING"_

_**I dont remember coming here...**_

I felt a vibration in my left pocket. I pulled out my white cell phone and flipped it open.

_Reach 104 in 60 minutes. Fail and face earasure-The reapers._

**WEEK 1 DAY 4**

"Welcome-oh its you! Anything youd like?" A man with dark hair and a slightly grown beard grinned from behind the counter. "The regular Mr. H" A teenage boy of 14 slighly smiled pointing his index finger up. "coming right up neku" The man answered back.

"So what brings you here?" Mr. H returned with his order on the counter. He then leaned his elbow over with a smile on his face.

"just thought I'd drop by." Neku scratched his head turning away feeling awkward with the whole friendly routine.

"Hahaa typical phones!" Mr. H laughed with his head bent upwards. "The name again?"

"Well, it gives you class doesnt it?" Mr. H reasoned gving a short wink.

"uuuh (no it doesnt)"

"How does it feel to be finally back alive ol'chump?" Mr H changed the subject in a quick second. Going over to the counter to grab an order someone else asked for. But he was still intact with his conversation.

"A few people freaked...specially the folks back at home but other than that, great...no problems at all" Neku sighed slightly.

"HAHAHAAA well, its not every day someone dies and then comes back!" Mr. H laughed once more. A few people in their table turned their heads towards Neku and Mr.H at his strange phrase and laughter.

(ngaah...he's bringing attention...) neku face palmed.

"No kidding..." Neku replied short.

"Ya left dead but this time you came back with new found friends no?" Mr. H shrugged in a pleased expression.

It was true, after the 3rd week, He made it back alive, shiki made it and beat as well. Rhyme too. It feels so good to be alive again. Mr H. Has vanished from the Cafe soon after as it was going under renovations. But after a year, the Cafe was back and even better. You can say it has became quite popular amongst the people of Shibuya now.

The bell on the otherside of the counter then ting-ed. Mr. H jerked his head back to the source to a teenage girl with brown hair and yellow eyes. Her hair was tied into 2 low pigtails and wore a black hat that seemed very familiar... She wore a white collared shirt with a unbuttoned black vest on top. Her skirt was black as well and a chain hung on the side. Is this girl a goth or something? Too much black on her.

"And what would it be today April?" Mr H. Smiled to the girl with familiarity.

"Coffee and make it strong."She said between heavy breaths. Has she been running a marathon or something? She looks very pale.

"Ah yes-yes be right back" He replied waving his hand as he proceeded to walk back to Neku.

"Another customer Mr.H?" Neku asked.

"Ah yes. Her name 's Amaya...insisted on being called April instead. A player with guts i'd say!" He laughed. The girl back on the other side raised her eyebrow bending a bit to the side to see what Mr.H was doing.

"A player? The reapers game?" Neku asked.

"your sharp there kiddo" He replied in praise.

"And just when i thought the game was out of my hair.." Neku muttered.

"April's a bit unique i'd say." Mr. H started talking again pouring coffee into a cup closing the top with a lid.

"and why's that?"

"Well...to make matters simple," Mr. H started.

"She doesnt have a partner." He finished.

"wha-! No partner!"

"Im shocked myself, but she managed to get through the past 4 days. And to make it even more interesting she erased a boss noise all by her self."

"She did that? With no partner?" neku scratched his head. Looking at the girl who was starring out the cafe deep in thought.

"Yep"

"Hey April!" Mr. H called out for her, but she was long gone.

"Geeezzz again?...ran off like yesterday ...waste of good coffee..."Mr H sighed scratching his chin.

_A player with no partner...just how is it possible for her to survive? _Neku crossed his arms. _Agh forget it neku its nothing to do with you... That game is far behind you . Just dont stick your nose where it doesnt belong._

_As long as you dont meddle, it'll be fine..._

**MOLCO**

"WHAT?" A Booming voice shot through the air of Molco. Passerby's stared at the 2 people across the street where the voice had came from. Murmurs from couples and giggles from school girls were their response to the strange behaviour of Beat.

"Beat not so loud..."Rhyme waved her hands frantically reaching out to cover Beat's mouth.

"BWAAAAAAH! Your telling me That you can see them!" Beat shouted out to the heavens.

"Yeah...Theyre images are a bit faded...but i can see them. Noise and players..." Rhyme whispered softly clutching onto the hem of her Blue shirt looking down like a kid who stole a cookie from the Jar.

"But now that you mention it..." Beat scratched his neck. "I have been seeing something...but they dont exactly have shapes..." Beat said.

"What do you mean?"

"Its like I can see a faint heat-like wave from time to time..." Beat tried to recall with the best words to describe.

"I dont under stand...Shiki too can see things lately...but they arent players or noise. Several people have been around with reaper wings...but the strange part is that the wings arent black they have new colors..." Rhyme muttered to herself.

"You think something going on in the UG?"

"I dont know...But Phones doesnt seem to like talking about it..." Beat scrunched his nose to match his frown.

"Could that be why he isnt seeing anything? " Rhyme thought to herself.

Neku stood there in front of that wall once more...his jacket zipped up and his face sank hidden in its collar. "Why..."

"Whats going on..."

"Why does the Game keep crossing my mind..."

Neku leaned against the wall of CAT's. Its design was slowly starting to fade away because of the time and rain from the year. The limp looking man from the store nearby walked out locking the door behind him. Giving Neku a small wave and left that street. Neku gave a faint wave in return and sank in once more as he stared up to the sky. Dark clouds loomed overhead painting Shibuya a dull gray. He could feel the wind brush across his face. And it wasnt a good pleasnt wind at all. It was hollow , ill and cold. _A bad omen?_

"What am i even doing here in Udagawa?" Neku grumbled. Snapping out of his thoughts, Neku quietly sighed to himself and turned around preparing to leave. But from above a hooting sound pierced through the night. And as Neku looked up to see, a white owl sat there on the lamp post. But the owl seemed stranged...it looked like a _**Noise**__._

"!"

As he finally decided to turn and make a run for it, he stopped mid way. A fimiliar face came into his view.

"What's wrong Neku? Remincing on those Good ol' days of the game?" A mischevious chuckle rang through Neku's ear. This time he was face to face with him once more, at the same spot, same place, same view. Same objective...

_BANG_

The pull of the trigger was made and Neku finally made the fall. His final glimps of life was...the composer...with an owl noise perched onto his outstretched hand...

**And that's it for Prologue, Im sorry if its confusing and all...but im not exactly Good at this hahahahaa. RR PLZ!**

_**Coming up! Chapter 2 : Dead again**_


End file.
